For Venomheart
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: we unnerstand that some of our fans dont liek our vulger content on this website. so to reconsile, here is our new n improved story rated pegi 12 for ages 10 please enjoy 3 shout outs to venomhart xx :3


MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMXkoc:::coolc:::coONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMW0o;,:ldxdl,..'oxdl;,;dKWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWKl,;lxkkkkkkdc''dkkkkxl,,oXMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMXd,,okkkkkkkkkxd,.okkkkkkxl,;xNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWO:'cxkkkkkkkkkkxxc:dkkkkkkkkx:'cKWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNd';dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko,,xNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWKc'cxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx:'lXMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWO,'okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkc':0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWk''dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkl';0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWk',dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko';0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM0,'dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko.:KMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMK;' MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMKc';ldxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxdol:,,oXMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNOl'.',,,;;;::cccllllllllllllcc::;;;,,,..:xKWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWo.;olcc:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::ccloddd;'kMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ;'kMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWd.:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx;'OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMx':kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx,'OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMO';kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx,,0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM0,,xkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd';KMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMK;' MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMX:' .dWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ;'kMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMk';kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx,,0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM0,,xkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko':XMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMX:' MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMk.:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx,,0MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM0,,xkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd':XMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWXOxollccllc..lkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx:.'clccllldk0XWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWXkl:;;;:clllllc;,',;cdxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxoc;,',:clllllc:;;;:oOXWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMXkc;;coxkkkkkkkkkkkkxl:,',:oxkkkkkkkkkkkxl;,,;coxkkkkkkkkkkkkxl:;;lONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMNx;':dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkdl;',cxkkkkkkkx:'';oxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxo;':kWMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMKc.:dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd:':xkkkkkd;'cxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd;'oNMMMMMMMMMMMM ;.oWMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMk',xkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkd',0MMMMMMMMMMM ;.kMMMMMMMMMMM ;'kMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMWx':kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx,,0MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMK;,xkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko'cNMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMWd'ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx;,kWMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMXl'lkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxc'dWMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMXl'cxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkx:,dNMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNx,;oxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxdooloodxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxl,;kWMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWKo;,:oxkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxdl:;;:cccc::;;:ldkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkxo:,;dXMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWXxl;;;:clooodooollc::;;:cokKNWWWWWN0koc:;;::clloooooolcc:;;:lkNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWXkl;'...',:oOXWMMMMMMMMMMMMMWKko:,'...':oONWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
